


She'll Always Love You

by moreavengersplease, steggy5ever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreavengersplease/pseuds/moreavengersplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggy5ever/pseuds/steggy5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy died two years ago suddenly leaving behind Steve and their daughter Sarah. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Always Love You

Steve looked up from his drafting table when he heard the door pulling against the carpet as it was slowly pushed open. In the doorway stood his ten year old daughter but he felt familiar tug on his heart when he saw what she had her arms around. She was clutching a thick white photo album against her chest and she looked almost nervous as she walked into the room quietly. Steve pushed his chair back and gave his daughter a sad smile. He knew that days like this would happen, he was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. Ever since /it/ had happened and Steve had hidden away much of the things that had been Peggy’s. Even looking at Sarah, the spitting image of Peggy, made his heart hurt. He knew that ignoring his grief wasn’t good for either Sarah or him but the way they had lost Peggy, so suddenly and to a disease they didn’t even knew she had until the last moment, until it was too late, made the loss of his wife so much harder. This shouldn’t have happened to them. Peggy deserved to have a long life, and if had to have been cut short it should have been in the field, doing the job she loved, not to end stage ovarian cancer. Sarah deserved to have her mother there for her, to be there for her for all the big important moments of her life. And Steve felt he deserved to have his right partner, the one who had seen him before everyone else, there by his side. 

“Hey bug, come here.” Steve said softly and patted his lap, already trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over as he thought about what Sarah had in her arms. Sarah climbed into his lap, and set the photo album on top of the panel of art he had been working on. 

“I found this, in the closet, can we please look at it?” She asked him softly, and Steve nodded, wrapped one arm to hold his daughter on his lap while the other one moved to open up his wedding album. The first picture was enough to make him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Him and Peggy, standing at the altar together, holding hands as they said their vows, with a caption underneath with their wedding date. Sarah slowly reached out and gently touched the photo, her finger resting on her mother. Steve didn’t say anything, letting Sarah process what she needed to before she started to slowly turn the pages, looking at all of the photos slowly. At one of the photos, a shot of Peggy in a silk robe, her hair piled up, as she got ready before the wedding Sarah turned and looked at Steve, and when she spoke Steve could hear the thickness in her throat. “Mommy was really pretty.” She said softly as she turned to study the picture again. “I forget sometimes.” Steve had to take several deep breaths to keep himself from crying before he answered Sarah, gently stroking her daughter's hair. 

“Yeah she was. Just like you. If you ever have a hard time remembering what she looks like, you just have to look in the mirror. You’ll see her if you look long enough.” Steve said quietly as Sarah started to look through the photos again. 

“What about her voice? I can’t remember what she sounded like anymore.” Sarah confessed and sniffed a little, tears starting to fall onto her cheeks as she opened up to her dad about how much she missed her mother. 

Steve started to let himself cry now, as he searched for the right thing to tell his daughter, to comfort her. “I know, I miss hearing it too. But it's when you're not thinking about it that you’ll hear it. Like when your reading and you see a certain word. You’ll hear it in your head the way she would say it. Like darling, and you may not even notice it, but it’ll be here voice. It’ll be here talking to you. Telling you she loves you.” 

He could feel Sarah started to cry harder in his arms, but she kept flipping through the photos, until she landed on what had always been Peggy’s favorite from the wedding. In the picture, they were sitting down together, and Steve had one arm around Peggy, while she rested her forehead against Steve’s shoulder. Steve was smiling widely as he looked down at Peggy and Peggy looked calm and content as they enjoyed a break from the reception together. 

“You don’t smile like that anymore Daddy. Even when you smile now you look sad.” 

Steve couldn’t help the small quiet sob that escaped him and he kept his eyes closed for a moment. “I know. I know I don’t. I just miss your mom so much Sarah. I loved your mom so very much and I still miss her. I wish she was still here every day. To see you grow up, to come to your soccer games with me, to help you with your math homework that I don’t understand. I wish she was here for you, to be here for you when I don’t know how to help you. Your mother always had the right answer for everything. And I’m just still trying to learn how to live our life without her.” 

Sarah was quiet for a long time as she looked at the picture for a long time. “I want to love someone as much you love mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty much a result of moreavengersplease and I giving each other Steggy feels after watching Cinderella and seeing Hayley's character leaving a daughter behind and how difficult it would be for Steve and their daughter to move on without her.


End file.
